Early Warzone (The First Attack)
We walked a few blocks after the bus ride when a fireball whizzed past mine and Techno's head and blew up a phone booth. We ran up to where we expected the fight to be and we saw a guy in a green and black costume freezing the energy balls being flung at his head but one of the evil beings teleported behind him and as he created a fireball Techno used his powers to interact with the street camera that send a massive energy bolt at the enemy who was flung through a car window. Unknown to us there where five more enemys who where getting really familiar with energy and fire balls. "HEY, HEADS UP" I shouted and shot three energy balls in which only one hit an enemy who was sent sprawling into a street pole. Techno used his electricity powers and zapped the enemy who was getting really annoying teleporting back and foreward looking for a clear shot and he was thrown up in the air and into another car. Molecule got the final shot in and froze the last three enemies and used his acceleration powers to charge three matchsticks and told us to get back. Once we where far enough away Molecule waved his hand and the sticks blew up and the three enemys where sent flying and while mid air they all shimmered away in flames. "Hey Max, thanks a lot" Techno said and shook Molecules hand. "This is my partner, Kara" Tom added. "Hey Kara, I'm Max. I take it you need help with your powers?" Max asked. "Ah, yes, just controlling my abilities. They tend to get a bit reckless" I said and looked at my feet in shame. "Don't be ashamed, being able to get a grip on your powers is natural for a hero. I had to practise my abilities and now I can Charge objects with energy, freeze people in time and slow down molecules. I had to push myself and my powers eventually progressed" Max said, took my hand and led Tom and I to a training ground that was hidden behind trees so no one could see. It was full of boulders and jumping poles etc. "You can stay and train as long as you like, and if you please you can come help me with missions" Max said and went inside. "Well this is quiet the place, huh?" Tom said and walked around the training area. Just as I began to follow an energy ball flew past my head. I turned with my own energy ball and just as I was about to throw it Max came out laughing. "Step one, expect the unexpected." Max said and walked up to me. "I got an update from a collegue, Lady Archeress. We have picked up interferance in Japan that looks...supernatural. We will deploy myself, Kara and Lady Archeress to Japan. Tom, I need you to head to New York, take my car. See if anything pops up there" Max said, two buttons on his belt. One changed his costume and the other opened the training ground and up popped a helicopter. "Well that was unexpected" Tom said, ran inside, got the keys, hopped in Max's Porche and drove off. I on the other hand hopped in the helicopter and Max lifted off closing the hatch behind him. "Where is this Archeress lady?" I asked while mid-air. "She is already on a mission in Japan, we had her on a report mission and thats when the signal came through" Max said and focused on the skys. "On and in the back I have a costume for you, I hope you like purple and black. I mentally measured your waist and made alterations, go and change" Max added and I went and changed into this exquisite battle outfit. "Get ready, your gonna jump. Here are Archeress' coordinates. Go to her, tell her who you are and start to scout out the battlefield" Max said, pressed yet another button which opened the side door. I grabbed a parachute and I jumped. Landing was a fun experience, a river was not so fun though. The water was so cold and I had a feeling that I had some sort of fish stuck to my butt. I got out, looked at my locator and levitated to where The Archeress was. She turned around as I was flying and hit me a smack. "What was that for?" I asked. "Sorry I thought you where a bad guy" She said, shuffled her quiver to her opposite shoulder and helped me up "Im Viviane, but call me Lady" she added. "Hey, Im Kara, call me Gravita. So whats the problem?" I asked. Lady pressed a button on her arm gauntlet and it opened into a profile. "Anywho, she is a high-class theif and a powerful villain. Her powers are, Teleportation, Virtuakinesis or illusion casting and Kinetikinesis. She has been a reliable foe for awhile now but she has been interfering in our business but we have only reported it now" Lady said and she closed the arm gauntlet. "Well let's go then" I said. "Whoa, hold up. We have to wait for Max to get here, you and I wouldn't stand a chance against her. If you want a backround on her, she is the daughter of Bionic Psionic and I know you've heard of her" Lady said. The wait was annoying but I am way too young to die. ---- ''End Chapter-------'' Category:The First Attack Category:Ersason219